


Is This Really Alright?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light hinting towards sex, M to be safe I guess????, Slightly sad with a fluffy ending, brief mentions of past abuse, but it just devolves into fluff instead, descriptions are brief as possible though, does that mean this should be a T or an M tag?, mostly because I'd suck at writing that out trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tenko thought that if she ever got far enough in a relationship for this to happen, she'd also think that she'd be nothing but ecstatic. She's still excited, especially as her hyperactivity can lead to poor patience, but all of a sudden when they should finally be, by Mikan's suggestion nonetheless, getting there just doesn't sit right with her.





	Is This Really Alright?

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Orphaning because looking back I messed up with this by glossing over the middle portion, doesn't feel right and this doesn't reflect me. I might come back later and try to do this again though.

If one were to stop by Tenko Chabashira and ask about her love life, she'd either ecstatically praise her wonderful girlfriend or flip you into a wall and yell at you for being a disgusting degenerate who can't get enough out of wondering about other peoples sex lives.

For those fortunate enough to be females that asked this question, you'd be the witness to the most outspoken person you've ever seen in terms of relationship status, and even if by the sounds of things the partner seemed intimidated too easily, Tenko seemed extremely happy to have her, and that was a great thing.

However, despite being quite the blabbermouth at times, the chatterbox didn't say every single little thing in respect for her partner's shy nature. She could get a little specific about all the things she loved from the career as a nurse that heals people or her quirks like her affinity for bandages. Everything about Mikan would undoubtedly be appreciated by Tenko.

Still, despite being a bleeding heart Mikan's shy nature did lead to some halts in the progress, and things were going a bit slower than she'd like. But Tenko could wait, it'd be worth it and rushing into things would ruin everything.

That's why it was such a surprise when Mikan set the question in motion while the two were in Mikan's room for a sleepover that she initiated. Fiddling with her fingers, Mikan nervously spoke out her proposition.

"T-tenko, is it alright if I ask something?"

"Of course," the eager Aikido disciple responded. "I can listen to anything you want!" which was true. Hell, she'd do anything for Mikan as long as it wasn't a task that was physically impossible to do so. She truly was that dedicated.

"Well it's about our relationship." she started, taking note that Tenko was nodding and somehow managing to pay even more attention than usual, at least this time it wasn't loud enough to cause any startling. Slightly shaking, she took in a quick breath. "I think I'm ready for the next step!" she blurted and closed her eyes, fearing the response.

All she got was a blank stare from Tenko, riddled with confusion that eventually etched itself onto her expression.

"Next level? What are you talking about?" she said, which wasn't what Mikan expected at all. She figured it'd be obvious given, well, Tenko's tendencies to hover a little too closely. She didn't prepare herself to say the actual word for this was embarrassing enough as is. But still, she did manage a way.

"I can tell you're interested, e-even with someone like me, s-so if you want to have sex..." she started, which finally led to Tenko being even further flustered.

"Wha-whaaaaat? Tell I'm interested? Do I really give off the vibes of a degenerate?" she cried out. Mikan really should've expected something like that beforehand.

"No...wanting sex isn't a bad thing." she squeaked. "Unless you're asexual which few people are, you're going to feel some form of sexual attraction to someone else, a-and I'd like to think we've been dating long enough to do those kind of things. If I assumed wrong please don't hate me for making this awkward!" she cried. 

"No, there's no issue there all!" Tenko shouted, trying to debate how to console her girlfriend. "It's just that...moving too fast is such a degenerate move to make. I'm not forcing myself onto you or anything, am I?" she legitimately inquired, then gulped out of anticipation.

"Th-that's not the case." the nurse murmured. "I just want to make you happy and I've been a bit s-slow, I don't want to be a nuisance."

"That's impossible, you can't hurt when you're always so considerate like this! If you really want to...then, well, I can't say no can I?" she earnestly looked at Mikan's eyes with a soft but firm understanding. Her girlfriend wanted to enrapture her, and denying that would be foolish.

It started out with a soft kiss between the two, and then it eventually devolved into more as both were only in their underwear, nothing that hasn't been seen before but definitely not in this environment, with both already slightly panting and trembling from the pure nervousness. 

"Are you sure about this?" Tenko asked in a hushed tone, still not fully believing that this was happening.

"Yes!" Mikan yelped. "Whenever you are, you can take mine off first if you want." she said, still trying to shake off any last minute nerves that were keeping her from doing anything herself, and...were those tears in her eyes? Tenko then froze for a second, cleared her mind, and then went down to grab Mikan's bra strap. 

As Tenko reached and fiddled it between her fingers without moving, she stopped as she went over the words again. "You can take mine off."

Normally, this wouldn't be too much of an issue, even the crying as well given how much it happened, but given that this was Mikan who was saying those specific words as well.....

Tenko could only flashback to when the two first met, where Mikan apologized profusely. Of course, this wasn't odd, but a particular bit struck out as weird when Mikan offered to take off her clothes in a panicked state, supposedly thinking that would solve anything? 

Tenko never really figured it out too much and was weirded out until later she learned of Mikan's past, including the years of abuse that she suffered through via her family and her schoolmates, including some not so pleasant things that explained that line and other incidents such as her tripping escapades. All the things from burnt cigarettes, to messing up her clothes, and even more...it made too much sense.

Realization hit Tenko like a freight train, and she snapped out of her stupor when she heard Mikan call her name, asking why she stopped. Not caring anymore about anything else, she dropped the strap from the grasp of her fingers and readjusted herself to engulf Mikan in a bear hug.

"T-Tenko!??" she squeezed out, which caused Tenko to lessen her grip as she temporarily forgot her own strength, but she managed to keep a firm hold on her and didn't let go.

"Mikan, you don't have to do this to be accepted."

"T-to be accepted?" This caused Tenko to look directly into her eyes with the most solemn look that she's ever given to anyone.

"You don't need to use your body as a way to get attention, and nothing anyone else says about that is right. Especially if it's from people who did nothing but hurt you."

"Huh!? This has nothing to do with them!" 

"I think it does. You're truly wonderful." she sheepishly grinned. "We don't have to rush into anything just to keep me around. I can wait until you're truly ready for a relationship like that."

"But-" Mikan wanted to interject, before being interrupted herself.

"Relax." She soothed, "I should've realized this sooner. Really, I can be a bit scatterbrained but I know this is more important for us than anything silly like a need for sex." she stated too gladly for someone ignoring the basic knowledge of hormones, something her partner was an expert in given her extensive medical knowledge.

"Y-y-you really don't mind?" Mikan asked.

"I don't, we can take however long it needs, and I'll still be there." she reassured. "It is getting late though, do you want to just go to sleep now?" Tenko asked, mostly because this wasn't the easiest way to end the day for her heart. Everything was still running at a million miles per hour in her mind, and she had no idea how she could even think this clearly let alone give relationship advice. However, it seemed to work as Mikan calmed down.

"Ok, we can just relax." she ultimately decided, then proceeded to hug Tenko tigher and held on until they both dozed off, covered in a few blankets as they huddled together. It'd certainly take a long time and most likely some therapy, but with the reassurance of the other no problem that one of them faced would truly be insurmountable.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that even though Tenko can be overbearing or a little too into girls at times like with Himiko, she's a loving and caring girlfriend first who wouldn't do anything to hurt the one she loves. Remember, she's not a lowly degenerate!
> 
> Feedback would be loved, I really want to give this ship all the justice I can so knowing how I'm doing would be great, especially as this was a bit of a different subject matter for me.


End file.
